


Perishable

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Minor Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: The Bamboo Forest Of The Lost holds many dark secrets, secrets that were anxiously awaiting for its victim..





	Perishable

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The change is abrubt, so subtle that Kaguya doesn't feel the cold fuse with her bood. She's already a prisoner to her mind and actions, actions she is doomed to repeat till the end.

Whenever the end is for her.

So she let's herself sink into the comfort of her routine, putting her all into the task and making sure the end result is satisfying. Nothing seems out of the ordinary for her, it's just another night in the forest, that's right. 

However.. 

 

_"I get so angry"._

Kaguya isn't aware of her surroundings.

_"Hundreds and hundreds of years pass"._

The sounds of choking do not reach her ears, merely skimming past her head.

_"It's always the same"._

Her hands are warm. Not burning or scalding, just warm. It's a pleasant sensation.

_"Kill Mokou, kill Mokou, kill Mokou"._

It's like a mantra.

_"I need to kill her"._

She's blinded by rage, boredom and a need to express in a way that she could feel the life slipping out of her veins and into her own hands around her throat.

_"I hate you, so much"._

The pressure tightens around the already constricted neck that grows pale and unmoving. 

_"I wish you would stay dead forever"._

Surprise attacks were always the best, especially when Kaguya saw nothing but darkness and silver hair glistening against the moonlight.

_"Stay dead"._

It was almost too easy but she wasn't going to complain, not when any opportunity to revel in her dying breaths sounded like melodious music.

_"Die for me, just like you always do"._

In the haze of her unbridled fury, she missed the blue eyes crying out to her.

_"You are nothing but a mere speck of dust..or ash should I say"._

She's squeezing with all her might now and could feel the skin beneath her hands grow cold. The body has stopped flailing as the hands gripping her wrists lost power. Kaguya gave her satisfactory smirk at that.

_"That's right, succumb to death like you should but don't worry, I'll happily kill you over and over again like the eternal pest that you are"._

 

"Kaguya?" a voice came through the bamboo stalks, "That you?".

It sounded familiar but it didn't fully reach the Princess's ears.

"What are you doing? Have you seen Eirin?".

Another voice that seemed familiar.

The name struck a chord.

Their steps became closer and louder, the crunch of the leaves beneath their feet booming in the silence of the forest but still that didn't reach her.

But another sound did. Along with a scream from one of the voices.

"Kaguya, what have you done?!".

The Princess looked down, the snapping of something finally dragging her out of her daze. She felt warm liquid linger on her hands after the snap and it continued to flow down from the skin that had torn due to the bones snapping. It looked strange to Kaguya, but appealing. She liked the art she had just created but she couldn't understand the fuss from those voices, it was ruining the moment.

Along with that, four hands pulled her off of the body and a pair grabbed her face. She saw worried red eyes as sobbing filled the background. The eyes appeared frantic, filled with concern and wonder. 

She shouldn't be seeing those eyes next to her.

"Mokou? What are you doing here? she questioned innocently, "Why are you crying?". 

Mokou was at loss for words as she watched Kaguya's black, diluted, empty eyes return to her bright, enticing normal ones.

"Kaguya..".

She turned her face to where Keine was hunched over something, "Keine, why are you crying?".

The teacher said nothing as she continued to sob and hold the body, she couldn't look Kaguya in the face.

Something felt wrong.

A storm of panic coursed through Kaguya as she fully broke out of the black energy that had drenched itself all over her when she went for a walk earlier on. A shiver rippled through her and she gasped air in, her head turning to face Keine fully after glancing at Mokou's distressed expression.

But the damage had been done.

The face that Keine had clutched against her chest with the mangled and bloodied neck whilst tears fell down was enough for Kaguya to piece the horror together.

Mokou held her tight as she glanced down at her hands that were painted with blood.

"No..please.." she whispered, the painful sensation of her heart being squeezed into the ground and stomped on numerous times hitting her with ferocity, "Eirin!"

Mokou held on as she lurched forward so they were sat near Eirin's body.

She felt sick at the sight, knowing that this was her doing as there was no other explanation for it. Kaguya was helpless as a pit of dread opened in her heart, just seeing Eirin so lifeless; it scared her.

"Eirin!" she yelled out as she squirmed in Mokou's arms, "Keine, please do something!".

The historian's eyes never ceased to stop watering as she stroked Eirin's hair and shook her head, "She..she's gone".

"No! Don't say that, please..", Kaguya was hysterical, "What have I done?! How could I have..Eirin..".

 

The greenery around them rustled violently as the air grew cold, icy almost. The outline of the bamboo stalks seemed menacing as they huddled over them as a shadow fluttered past but just as fast, a gap appeared with a hand out and caught the shadow.

Stepping out of the gap, the three women could vouch that night that they had never seen Yukari look so murderous. Even the eyes within her gap had an frightening gaze as they stared out with violet flecks of energy exuding from the youkai's aura.

"It wasn't your doing".

The blonde moved towards them, the sight of the deceased lunarian causing her soul to falter along with seeing them all look shattered.

"Yukari?" the Princess said barely above a whisper as she glanced at the shadow squirming to get free in her hand, "What do you mean?".

"This is a youkai. A newer and undocumented species" she explained and held the dark mass up to eye level.

The thing shrieked at the stare the violet eyes was giving and rightly so because if looks could kill at that moment, the shadow would've been long gone.

"Its powers are simple enough, attach itself to a person and fill them with hatred and darkness along with the need to kill as painfully as possible. Similar to an Amanojaku minus the last bit if you will".

"So..I didn't hurt.." Kaguya stammered as both relief yet sadness ran through her, "Eirin?".

Yukari's features softened when she turned her vision on her, "Do you really believe that you could willing harm her, Kaguya?" 

It was a rhetorical question because they all knew nothing could make Kaguya even begin to feel an ounce of animosity towards Eirin.

Keine looked her way too and apologised silently, unsure of how to even process what was going on. She wouldn't and couldn't believe  this happened. Eirin would come back, just like Mokou and Kaguya do, that's all she was repeating in her head.

"There has been an increase in these things accumulating, especially in forest environments. Alice had caught one about to latch onto Marisa. They have no preference to the victims they pick, human nor youkai as long as the end result is the same; driving madness and insanity into them. Nobody is safe from its ability".

The mass seemed to respond to Yukari's words and screeched in a deafening decible as it aggressively tried to get free and attack the blonde.

Mokou was perplexed as she comforted a shocked Kaguya, "Fuck, where they'd find this thing, Hell?".

"Close enough" she shrugged, "Care to send it back?".

"Without spell cards".

Yukari nodded at Keine's request, the shadow needed to be exterminated for good, more so for causing this unfortunate incident.   

" _Eirin_ ".

Binding the mass into a gap so that it couldn't escape or attack, Yukari stepped back as she watch the three outstretch an arm towards it.

Kaguya concentrated every last fragment of energy that she had and infused it into her most powerful attack and without the safety of the rules, she could let the energy out in one, destructive point.  Whilst looking towards Eirin again and feeling her pain well up, she turned to the shadow with ferocity in her eyes, ready to destroy it without hesitance. 

Mokou's unrestrained abilities flickered in the dark sky around her hand as she held onto Kaguya with the other. She could feel her lover and friend's heartache course through which fuelled her attack that much more. The flames combusting in her palm continued to build to scorching levels, just ready to disintegrate the thing in sight.

Keine eyed up the mass in the gap with a level of disgust that she didn't know she had within her but holding Eirin's cold body in her arms, getting Kaguya, her own friend to do the deed sparked a flurry of activity within her mind as her hand twitched with her attack forming. She didn't need her Hakutaku form to induce chaos after all and with that thought and the magic within her at maximum peak, she would prepare to let loose with everything she had, everything she _had_ with Eirin. 

Blinding amber, electrifying cerulean and shimmering emerald energy rippled out of their palms with excessive power and straight into the shadow as the singular bolts of untouched and dangerous beams portruded through the dimly lit forest.

The mass let out one elongated scream as the sound died in its throat, the attack swallowing it whole before darkness took over the place again.

An eerie silence filled the air after the last tangible signs of the youkai faded but the four women kept their eyes on the smoke and debris left after. 

Whilst watching the remenants of the shadow dissipate into nothing and then turning back to Eirin's lifeless body, the sickening thought of never getting the chance to see or have her near them again settled in and there was no feeling to describe that loss each felt. 

Keine collapse into the lunarian's deceased body as Kaguya hoped through her tears that Eirin would wake up.

But that wasn't going to happen, she knew that.

 

She wasn't coming back. 

She never drank the Hourai elixir.

Eirin was dead, for good.

 


End file.
